Droplets
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: Even though rain drops are small, you can always feel them as a presence in your life and they become bigger with each drop. Couple: Sam/Andy.
1. Chapter 1

Droplets

Summary: Even though rain drops are small, you can always feel them as a presence in your life and they become bigger with each drop. Couple: Sam/Andy.

Rating: T

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. Or Droplets by Colbie Caillat ft. Jason Reeves.

Author's Note: I am not sure if this is going to be a multi chapter or a one-shot. I do have another chapter written for this, but it all just depends. If you are currently reading my other stories, thank you so much for the reviews! I greatly appreciate them! I have the ACT test tomorrow, but I didn't want to study and this was the product of my "studying." I know this summary is confusing, but if you do stop and think about it, rain drops are very poignant in our lives and I FIRMLY believe that Sam and Andy's paths were suppose to cross...for obvious reasons of course! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and please review!

Side Note: Two things I would like to address. Even though I am only 17, I am a big believer in helping in anyway possible and helping things which can be undone. At school we had a lecture on the Amazon and the medicines which come from the plants and animals of this region. The rain forest is being cut down and burned at an intolerable rate and we must stop it. Also, stop BSL. Just a rant. Now please...enjoy.

Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it.

-A Swedish Proverb

The words had stilled her to the brink of breaking. Her mind and body constricted with fear of the possibilities that would come from this. She tried to say something, but no words were spoken from her mouth. Silence filled the small gap that was placed between them, stoic perceptions coming from both of their growing faces.

Upon reaching out to her; he saw her flinch. Not even coming in contact with her, he felt her growing weariness about the situation.

"Just like that?" She asked him.

He nodded, not knowing what else to say.

She didn't understand and she knew she would never understand any of this. She wouldn't let the tears fall that she knew would brim her eyes soon. He couldn't see what this was doing to her, because it wasn't suppose to do anything to her.

"It's just a job, McNally."

He thought if he could convey the conversation from going south, he would try anything in his power.

She didn't take that as an answer, "it's not just a job when other people are involved."

He gave her a curious look. "What other people?"

He questioned her because he knew she had no evidence to back up.

He was making this hard. She knew he wanted her to say something she would eventually regret.

"I'm your partner, Sam. You can't just leave that behind after all the months we've spent together. You can't."

It was simple if he would just accept that, she knew from previous experience, he never would.

He leaned in on her doorway, "you remember what I told you the first day?"

She nodded slowly.

"I told you I was waiting for a spot in Guns and Gangs and one presented itself today. I'm not going back on that, I can't."

In reality he would give it up for her; he would ultimately give anything up for her. In the circumstance they were in though, it wasn't his choice to make. She had made hers and hers was Callaghan. He wouldn't push his boundaries with her, even though he knew the chances of what would happen when he did go.

He knew once he had left he would lose all chances of fighting for her. He'd tried. He gave her every in and out to his life. He had shared stuff with her that he had never shared with anyone else. Somehow, his efforts were still not appreciated; they never seemed to please her.

After today, he knew he had to get away from her and that's why he pulled all his strings to get the job in Guns and Gangs. He couldn't see her; not like this.

She twisted the ring on her left hand. "Really Sam?" Unnervingly she raised her eyes to meet his; they were a dark, rich brown, which only made her want to sink.

He challenged her. "This stuff happens, McNally. I made sure to leave you in good hands, unknowingly to me, of course."

She pointed her finger to him, "that's not fair and you know it."

She'd said yes to Callaghan's marriage proposal after a long internal battle with herself. She wouldn't be able to tell you she was truly happy if you asked her, all she knew was that what Sam was doing was wrong.

"Then why did you say yes?"

He had to ask before he would leave her for ten months. He couldn't watch himself deteriorate, while she planned the perfect wedding to the perfect guy. The one perfect missing was standing only inches away from his face. She was pained and needed someone to pick up the pieces for her; he needed her to realize that he was that guy for her.

She looked at him. She saw stress, want, need, and passion. She didn't know what her eyes reflected, but she knew she needed him, just as much as she needed him on most nights.

Without answering she gave him the answer to satisfy him. She pulled his face down to hers and let her lips touch his. It was soft; unmoving until she got the courage to explore his depths.

Growing cold from standing in the door way, he quickly rushed them into _their_ apartment. She was alone and that's all he needed to accept the fate of tonight.

Walking her back, he pushed her against the wall. Her body curved into his and it took everything for him not to collapse into her. She moved her hands up and down his defined chest until she reached the hem of his shirt. When she looked into his eyes for regret and saw none; she quickly lifted the shirt over his head.

Once she gave him the okay he moved them to the bedroom. Lifting her so she was straddling him, he went to the place he knew best; her neck. He took in her skin. The smell of cherry blossom invaded his senses. Slowly, while making his way back to her lips he laid her down on the bed.

When he knew she was comfortable, he reached her shirt. Lifting her shirt over, he then gave her back access to his lips. Both lost in one another, they began the night, just like they did many others.

* * *

Lost in her bed covers, Sam quickly knew he needed to leave. He left at the same time every morning, and this morning was like no other.

She was still asleep; her heaving breathing would testify that. He looked at her one last time before moving his way to get his things.

She was one of the most beautiful human being he had ever known, but she was also the most flawed. The one major flaw she had was being involved with Callaghan. He accepted it; and knowing that he was the one that filled her mind most, gave him some clarity. After saying yes to Callaghan, Sam finally realized what they had could only be right if she realized it. He would wait for that day, but for now he was leaving her for ten months. His heart would stay with her, but his mind would finally be somewhere else.

He left without wanting to turn back.


	2. Chapter 2

Droplets

Summary: Even though rain drops are small, you can always feel them as a presence in your life and they become bigger with each drop. Couple: Sam/Andy.

Pairing: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Words: 1,149

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

You know you are in love when the hardest thing to do is say goodbye.

-Unknown

"Swarek."

He turned in his seat, "McNally."

She took in his features. She hadn't seen him in three years, the three longest years of her life. He hadn't changed at all. He took age well and for that she smiled.

She signaled the bartender, "How was it?"

Sam let his eyes roam her. Her hair was shorter than before, but other than that she looked the same. That is until she turned more and he finally saw the scar that adorned her left cheek.

He took a long sip of his beer, "Fine. Want to tell me who you pissed off?"

She immediately covered her left cheek not wanting him to see the bad scar. Her gun had been taken from her and while waiting for back up the perp had taken his blade to her face. She hated thinking about it and if Sam knew the poor choices she'd made that day, he'd be nowhere near happy.

"No one. Just some random." She told him while laying her hand back down to the counter.

He grinned, "How's Callaghan?"

When he decided to go to Guns N' Gangs, he'd also made the very conscience decision to leave everything behind at the division. Before he'd found ways around it. He would call Jerry to get the scoop on things, but this time he didn't even call his best friend. He was very aware that this could be bad for him, but he needed to get away. He needed to be rid of everything, but most of all be rid of her.

She swallowed hard, "We haven't been together in a long time." She extended the 'long' to make it clear to him they were nothing.

She didn't know him anymore. She didn't know what boundaries there were to push. She wanted him to let her back in, but she knew his walls were permanently built.

"Mutual?" He asked gruffly.

She shook her head, "My decision."

That surprised him, "Still happy with it?" He had to ask.

"I knew right after you left that I'd been an idiot." It was hard for her to admit, but his eyes were so trusting.

He exhaled. "I needed to figure out things to."

She turned back to the bar so she could stare straight ahead. Not wanting to look at him anymore. It was too hard; it literally made her ache.

"That's why you left without saying goodbye, I guess?" She moved her eyes to look to see that now he too was staring straight ahead.

He swirled what was left of his beer. "You said yes McNally."

She nodded, understanding where he was coming from. "It hurt Sam."

She didn't know why she was saying any of this to him. She didn't want to seem like the vulnerable girl he had walked out on three years ago, but here she was.

He concurred, "Of course it did."

She pursed her lips. She was trying everything in her power not to make this be their last conversation.

"I waited."

He knew the meaning behind her words. He reached his hand over to hers, which was resting on the bar counter.

"I have a new place." She told him still staring straight ahead.

He knew they weren't finished with this conversation, but knowing she had waited was all he needed to bring back his once strong desires for her.

He stood up then.

She looked up at him. Her eyes searching his for the answer she needed. He just nodded, while laying bills down for both of their drinks.

~0~0~0~

She unlocked her front door. As she walked inside she could tell he was hesitating.

She turned around so that she was now facing him. She leaned on the door frame and watched as he shifted.

"Nice place." He told her as he looked around.

It was a nice change from her and Luke's apartment, which he had gone to many times before. Knowing this was just her place made it all that more real to him.

"Thanks." She held out her hand, eyeing him as she did.

He brought his eyes to meet hers. He wanted to say so much to her. Tell her how hard it had been not knowing what she was doing. Tell her all his thoughts while being away from her. He promised himself he would, but tonight didn't seem like the place to do so.

She could see the inner battle he was having with himself. The reflection in his eyes mirrored her once scared eyes. She dropped her hand, not wanting him to do this because he felt obligated.

"Sam-"

Before she could finish her sentence she felt his hands on her face. He cupped her face and her right cheek immediately sunk into his warm hand. Their eyes locked and for the first time since he had seen her that night; he kissed her. He didn't kiss her on the lips though, no he had wanted to kiss her somewhere else the whole night. He brought his lips to sink down on her scar.

She flinched at first. He held her still though, not wanting her to move to quickly. When he was done, he brought his eyes up to meet hers and like they had done those three years ago, they started the night.

_A/N: I know I am the worst updater in the world, but I thought I should give you guys a follow up chapter to this story. This is the end. I couldn't have Sam not reunite with Andy. It's not how I pictured it ending, but this was the best I could do. I hope you all enjoyed this! Please don't hesitate to review! I love hearing what you think. :) I have more stories/updates in the works for this week...let's hope I get around to it though..._


End file.
